Usuario discusión:Ivanx99
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, Ivanx99. Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando SIlver Rush. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, -- Lugamo (Discusión) 14:25 2 jun 2011 hola e visto que ere s un experto en el new vegas yo me lo compre hace poco i tengo alguna duda sobre como conseguir el entrenamiento de servoarmadura un amigo me a dicho que aiy que ir al bunker de la hermandad del hacero en hidden yayell e ido i e echo la mision principal con el elder cuando acabe me dio una llave para un bunker de la hermandad fui i lo unico que havia dentro era un tio que repara las cosas al 100 por cien porfavor me podrias decir como conseguir el entrenamiento de servoarmadura? gracias por anticipado. hola el mensaje de el entrenamiento de servoarmadura te lo puse yo esque se me olvido firmarlo18:54 2 jun 2011 (UTC)Monopoly331.tienes que completar la mision a oscuras todavia y haBLAR CON RAMOS te lo digo aqui por que no se como enviar mansajes XD conseguir el big boomer Hola ivanx. ES muy sencilla de conseguir simplemente tiene que ir a la cabaña de la señora Gibson, si hiciste la misino come fly with me(vuela conmigo) o ED-E mi amor la tendras en el mapa ya. Simplemente tieenes que matar a la señora Gibson y lo tendrá en su cadaver. un saludo 95Tanatos 08:36 3 jun 2011 (UTC) He estado viendo las paginas que has editado y no les veo ninguna diferencia apreciable, en por ejemplo en el gordo que as modificado na más que as coregido algunas faltas verdad? hola ivanx muchas gracia tio esque estaba desesperao de probar la t15b categorias OYE E ESTADO MIRANDO MUCHAS PAGINAS EN LAS Q HAS EDITADO POR QUE AS PUES TODAS LAS LETRAS EN LA CATEGORIAS? PARA CONSEGUIR LOGROS?? O QUE NO LO ENTIENDO EXPLICAMELO 95Tanatos 15:02 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Y PARA Q DEMONIOS SIRVE ESO? LAS CATEGORIAS SIRVEN PARA Q LA GENTE TENGA UN LUGAR DONDE ESTEN AGRUPADAS TODOS LO ARTICULOS DE LO Q QUIERE BUSCAR, NO PARA ESCRIBIR EL ABECEDARIO NO LE VEO SENTIDO EXLICAMELO. 95Tanatos 15:09 9 jun 2011 (UTC) VALE MIRA PONGAMOS Q LO Q TU DICES TIENE RAZON PORQUE AYUDA A ENCONTRAR PERO ENTONCES NO PONGAS TODO EL ABECEDARIO SINO SOLO LA LETRA POR LA Q EMPIEZA Y YA ESTA, ADEMAS SI MIRAS EN MI DISCUSION PODRAS VER Q YO CREE UNA CATEGORIA Y PARA ELLO LAS CATEGORIAS TIENEN Q TENER ALGO CON LO Q SE IDENTIDICA LA ARMAS, LUGAR, OBJETO, ETC... 95Tanatos 15:16 9 jun 2011 (UTC) bien dicho Claro q si al estar en una wikia sirve para ayudar a la gente q te ha ayudado, yo llevo visitando esta wiki desde hace 1 año y hace 3 o 4 meses ingrese para hacerla mejor, PD. un favor q consiste en estropear la wikia? pero tu q le debias????? 95Tanatos 15:21 9 jun 2011 (UTC) OK vale ya lo entiendo y siento lo de tu pierna una cosa mas q te quiero decir ( no para regañar si no para explicar telo) e visto la pagina q editaste "alrededor del hogar" y no has piillao la idea de las categorias, 1º no puedes poner en una categoria lo objeos, enemigos, etc... q aparescan las categorias sirven paracolocarlas en grupos, ejemplo: imaginate q acabo de crear un articulo sobre la pistola de 9mm cuando ya lo e terminado pongo por ejemplo: armas, armas de fallout: New Vegas y armas de fuego. con estas las personas ya saben donde buscar si habamos de un lugar como balck mountain no hayy q poner supermutantes, enemigos, peligro, no eso lo dices tu en el articulo. en la categoria solo lo de LUGARES DE FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS y punto.sino todo el mundo tendria q a puesto 2.500 categotias y tal, te lo explico por que yo tuve un problema parecido. UN SALUDO PD. si tienes dudas sobre algo mas no dudes en dejarlo en mi discusion 95Tanatos 15:36 9 jun 2011 (UTC) venga vale dimelo, es q me he pasao el juego sin conseguirlo xDD 95Tanatos 16:08 13 jun 2011 (UTC)